


lick

by briankang (sandeullie)



Series: drabble dump [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeullie/pseuds/briankang
Summary: prompt: 25. trying to seduce each otherin other words, the one where jaehyung is having a hard time staying focused and younghuyn is completely unaware, or so jaehyung thinks.





	lick

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble from this [prompt list](https://twitter.com/ilovedyoump3/status/1115377467513028614) that i couldn't post on cc because it was too long. oops.
> 
> any mistakes are my own.

“this is wrong,” jaehyung says to himself, low and under his breath where no one—so, kang younghyun, sitting next to him on the small couch—can hear. his mind grows clouded, eyes distracted looking from left to right, up at the ceiling and down at his shoes. he tries and fails to look anywhere, anywhere else besides directly at younghyun. no amount of mental italicization could even begin to cover how _wrong, wrong, wrong_ this is.

he’s for sure going to hell, that much is clear. that or, at the very least he’s going to have to go and plead for forgiveness. he should probably—scratch that—definitely, look away, close his eyes or simply walk away. or perhaps, if he were really evil, he’d walk younghyun out to the balcony that is on the other side of the room and hang him over until he swears to stop looking that way, tell him to stop breaking his fragileness that contains whatever remaining sanity he has left. the latter is tempting, promising even, and the idea of younghyun begging delights him. lord, what was jaehyung saying? he shakes his head and his eyes focus once again of their own accord on younghyun, sitting there casually, not even fully aware of the impact he plays on jaehyung’s mentality to hold onto whatever self-control he has left.

jaehyung turns away the second younghyun turns to face him, he's quoting a line of the movie they’re watching. “what?” younghyun asks?

“n-nothing,” jaehyung stammers and turns back to the television in front of them. out of the corner of his eye, he catches younghyun turn back around and take one lick, and then another of the red popsicle in his hand. jaehyung bites at his lower lip, resisting turning his gaze back on him. truthfully, jaehyung’s mind is spinning, heart-pounding for god know what reason. he gradually turns his head and watches younghuyn lazily, almost absentmindedly lick at the frozen treat. his stained cherry red lips slowly sucking up and down, his vibrant red tongue lapping up along the sides of the popsicle, licking from base to tip, daring not to miss a single spot. normally, jaehyung wouldn’t think twice about something as mundane and ridiculous as someone eating a dessert, but this is different. this is younghyun, just the guy he’s paired with to partner up with on projects this semester of university — oh, and, his crush. no big deal. younghyun had invited him over to study, but they finished and had decided to watch a movie that younghuyn picked out. he probably wouldn’t have even noticed or thought much of this moment, if younghyun wasn’t being so unaware of how enticing he was, not until there’s a sudden pop, followed by a string of slurping sounds that jaehyung can only describe as something completely obscene. he feels his cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

jaehyung’s jaw drops wide open, he quickly shuts it before younghyun decides to look in his direction again. time feels like it’s dragging on, how long had they been here on the couch watching this movie now? he looks down at his phone and it’s only been a couple of minutes, but it feels like an hour. he tries to focus on the movie again, but it’s proving impossible when younghyun shoves the entire popsicle inside of his mouth, twists it around, pulls it out and pushes it back in again, slowly, savoring every second. jaehyung’s heart almost leaps out of his chest when there’s an unexpected moan that fills in the small space between them. who the hell moans when they eat a popsicle? jaehyung’s mind races with very vivid images in his mind. apparently kang younghyun, _that’s who._

jaehyung swallows hard and bites down harder on his lip when younghyun swivels his tongue around the pointed tip of the popsicle languidly and with ease. he wants to tell him that he has a bit of the sticky juice dribbling down the edge of his lip and down his chin, but that would require saying something, and frankly, jaehyung can’t even move, let alone speak. younghyun takes care of it though, slides his tongue out and licks away at the excess, once and then twice, and wipes away with the back of his hand at the remains on his chin that his tongue can’t reach. he returns the popsicle back up to his lips, running it along them before he pops it back into his mouth and bobs his head up and down slightly. jaehyung swears at this point that younghyun is doing this intentionally, but still, he does his best not to hyperventilate at the concept of watching younghuyn repeating the same motions: lick-slurp-twist-swallow that he seems to have a consistent cycle of. _slow, so tortuously slow._

“hyung…? are you sure you don’t want one, too?” younghuyn asks, and it catches jaehyung off guard. he turns more toward him, daring not to look at his perfectly red, plump lips—soft and kissable, glistening in the sunlight that peeks in through the windows. 

“no… i’m good,” jaehyung manages to just get out, almost squeaks.

“you’re sure about that?” younghyun smirks, licking at the popsicle once more, and takes a large bite.

“yeah… i’m— i’m sure,” jaehuyng swallows down hard, harder than he intends to and a small cough erupts out.

“it’s really good though. and you keep licking your lips like you’re hungry. i thought maybe you changed your mind,” younghyun replies.

jaehyung shakes his head quickly, waving away the offer. so younghuyn knew what he was doing after all then. jaehyung swears he hates him.

“you can lick mine if you want,” he smiles, “i thought you were begging me.” and there it is, a wink.

this time jaehyung does in fact choke, and stands up in one swift motion, making for the bathroom while mumbling something incoherent back to younghyun.

younghyun smirks and stands up, walks into the kitchen and tosses the last half of the melting messy popsicle away into the trash and makes his way toward the bathroom door, and rests his back against the wall. he can hear jaehyung inside with the water running, most likely washing his face. he smiles to himself and remembers the large tin of lollipops that his roommate had brought home. a smirk reappears and spreads across his lips as he wonders about all the ways he can tease jaehyung before he breaks, entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on my writing twitter [@ilovedyoump3](https://twitter.com/ilovedyoump3) if you'd like!


End file.
